Curiosity
by verbal acuity
Summary: HiyoKiri - Maybe, if he hadn't been threatened by Rikkai Dai's sadistic captain, Hiyoshi could have escaped from Kirihara for a day - oneshot.


**Curiosity  
**by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: Hyoutei and Rikkai Dai don't belong to me. Sadly. Though . . . I so own Kirihara.  
A/N: I love this pairing, but I hate how I wrote it, whee. I just really wanted to write it. Sorry for OOCness. .-. It's terrible, ne?

* * *

"Hey. Just because we were both asked by our senpai-tachi to deal with each other for the day doesn't mean that you can -"

Before he could even finish, he found warm lips pressed to his own, emerald green eyes staring right into his own brown ones. He didn't know what to do but relax after a moment of struggling, his eyes slipping closed finally. Just as soon as he began to enjoy the kiss, it was over, the Rikkai Dai regular licking his lips as if savoring the taste.

"You enjoyed that . . . didn't you, Piyo-chan?" he asked with a smirk, and lifted his hand to smooth out the soft brown locks for a moment before his hand was immediately slapped away, the boy that he had managed to entrance now fuming with anger.

"No, Kirihara, I didn't. And don't call me that." His voice was cold, and deeper than normal, clouded with . . . lust? Kirihara wasn't sure. But he did know that Hiyoshi had liked it, otherwise he wouldn't have been panting. His smirk widened. It was definitely fun torturing Hyoutei's regulars . . . especially one Hiyoshi Wakashi.

Giving a fake pout, the ebony-haired boy leaned closer to Hiyoshi, acting as if he was really offended. "Oh, but, Piyo" - he cringed slightly as he felt the hand gently hit his head - "_-chan_, that's not very fair!" He whined, voice somehow reaching an octave higher - a note that Hiyoshi didn't think his fellow second year rival could hit. "I just want to cuddle with my little Piyo-chan . . ."

Maybe, if he hadn't been threatened by Rikkai Dai's sadistic captain, Hiyoshi could have escaped from the boy that wasn't even a hair smaller than him. They were close in height, but Hiyoshi had the upper hand, and he should have been able to just . . . leave. But no, Yukimura Seiichi had to _trust _him with Kirihara Akaya's life. Unfair, he thought, truly unfair. Gekokujou.

"First of all, _little Akaya_, who belongs to who here? You're Rikkai's baby, remember?" He gave a smirk of his own as he watched the other's face falter. "You're not in the right mind to own someone. If anything" - smirk never fading, he gently grabbed the ebony hair and tugged - "you belong to me."

Groaning - the bright emerald eyes no longer visible as Kirihara tightly shut them - he leaned to wherever the hand was tugging to lessen the pain. "Hiyoshi . . ." he whined, giving in. The brown-haired boy released the soft locks and pulled the devil to his chest. Sometimes, he really wished that the Rikkai Dai upperclass regulars took better care of their little baby. Maybe then, Yukimura - who knew that Hiyoshi and Kirihara had some sort of fling going on - wouldn't force Hiyoshi to watch him and keep him safe. If anything, Kirihara Akaya was safer with the violent senpai-tachi of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku than he was with Hyoutei's narcissists.

"Kirihara." Hiyoshi's voice was firm, fingers gently running through the touseled, yet soft, seaweed-like locks. "If you were older than me, I'd Gekokujou you in one shot," he said, words, voice, and expression entirely serious. "But you're lucky to be Rikkai's baby . . . because I have no need to Gekokujou you."

The emerald-eyed boy blinked, unsure whether or not he should be offended, or overjoyed from his boyfriend's words. "Hiyoshi," he started, still unsure. "Do your senpai-tachi mean more to you than me?" He chose to be neither of those; he chose to be curious.

Before he could even reply to the boy that smelled like green-apple, he watched in utter curiousity as he worried at his lower lip, as if he was just _waiting_ to be turned and shot down. He thought about it for a moment, deeply considering actually saying 'yes' to Kirihara's question, if only to be mean. But he chose against it. "No, Kirihara. You're much more eventful than they are, and, oddly enough, you're less annoying than my senpai." He smirked, watching the other boy's face falter again. Did Piyo-chan just call him somewhat annoying?

". . . Hey! That's unfair!"

But before Kirihara could complain further, he found himself pushed down onto the floor on his back, with a Hyoutei regular hovering over him.

* * *

  
**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
